


A Long Night

by Vanillu_3000



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillu_3000/pseuds/Vanillu_3000
Summary: Angie has to admit, she does feel a bit lonely from time to time, but she's fine. She'd just put on her usual smile and go by her day like any other. Besides, she's got Atua on her side! So she's always smiling, even when everyone else is down, she'll smile just to lessen the pain.The class decides that they want to see a true smile.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Yonaga Angie & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me they might be a bit OOC bc I haven't even played or watched NDRV3 before-
> 
> anyway I hope you like it :)))

Angie is always smiling and laughing, even when everything doesn't seem to go her way. Why shouldn't she be? She's got Atua on her side! Even if she wasn't in control of her classmates as if she was on her home island, that doesn't mean she can't help them.

It had been a few months after the game.  
Everything was apparently just a simulation.  
Everyone was shocked when hearing the news, even her, but she hid it in a fit of choked out giggles.

They're now enrolled in Hope's Peak High School. They've been staying there for quite a while now, they've changed so much, yet so little as well. The simulation clearly had an effect on them.

She was there to lessen the pain, but now it's their turn.

《☆♡☆♡☆》

Everyone is happy.  
They were at the beach, joy on their faces as they savored the moment of peace.

Kiibo, Kokichi, Rantaro and Hoshi are up against Kaito, Maki, Miu, and Shuichi in a game of volleyball. Angie may have just looked at the right time as Maki spiked the ball right to Kokichi's face, Hoshi scoring for them as Kiibo rushes to Kokichi's aid, Miu laughing and then squeaking when Kokichi insults her.

Kaede and Kirumi were setting up the picnic table as it was nearing lunch hours.  
Gonta, Korekiyo, and Tsumugi were on the deeper side of the beach, searching for the fishes.

Angie loved the scene she was seeing.

Then Tenko was calling out to Angie, waving her arm as Himiko stood beside her rather shyly. Angie runs up to her to grasp her outstretched hand and-

Of course it was all a dream.  
Angie slowly blinks her eyes open as reality crashes onto her. She glanced up to her clock and realized it was still early morning and none of her friends are probably up yet aside from the insomniacs who barely even sleeps at all.

Angie gets up and prays to Atua for their happiness and for blessings to rain upon her classmates. After she's done with that, she paints, her hands felt twitchy and she let them do whatever felt right.

《☆♡☆♡☆》

Morning time came and everyone was soon packed in the dining hall, chatting with each other while eating. They were all clad in their uniforms for their later classes, the exception was Kokichi, who jumped right after he ate his ice cream and told everyone that he has 'business' to attend to with his secret organization, and then went his way out of the cafeteria, Angie swore she saw a yellow-eyed gaze land over her and then as soon as it came, it vanished.

"Nyahahaha! May Atua bless us another hopeful day in this academy!" Angie giggled, clapping her hands together. That seemed to lift everyone's spirits up to prepare for the rest of their day. They left for school as soon as they finished breakfast.

《☆♡☆♡☆》

Lunch time rolled around.

"Coucou, my dear Himiko!" Kokichi chirps, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Nyeh, what is it?"  
"What are you gonna do, little degenerate?!"  
"Nyaha! What a wonderful surprise! Hello there Kokichi!"  
The trio answered in unison.

"While I do appreciate the attention, I only have something to say to Himiko," Kokichi observes his hand with mismatched eyes with a pensive expression, then back to them, "but sure, you can go with us Tenko, definitely no Angie though."

Tenko, who was about to retort, stopped when Himiko held her hand, making Tenko a blushing and stuttering mess.

"Oh? And why is that?" Angie is met with an impassive look, "Hmmm, okay then! Atua wishes you a good day! Byeonara!" She waves as she turns to find someone else to hang with during the rest of the lunch break.

Everyone from her class seemed to be busy that day, and weird. Not like she was insulting them or anything, but her presence made the others nervous and somewhat jittery, prompting an excuse to leave. She ended up spending the time alone. As she used to.

《☆♡☆♡☆》

"Nyaha!" Angie exclaimed as she just finished the painting she started on earlier.

Looking at it right now, Angie feels like there is a piece missing, one last part of the puzzle that would make it complete, but she doesn't complain, these are the works of Atua after all! Right?

Angie holds back a sigh. It still was second nature for her to say all of her art was made by Atua.

She examines her room and sees many art supplies, ranging from pencils to canvases, and many, many portraits of whatever her hand drew, there were also a few miniature sculptures here and there. Her room was a complete mess.

She exited her room, putting it in the back of her mind, accidentally bumping onto someone else. 

"A-Angie!" Kiibo yelped and took a step back. Kaito was with him, hiding his hands behind his back for some reason.

"Oh!" Angie lit up and smiled.  
"Kiibo! Kaito! What brings you here? Have you two perhaps decided to join me in my ritual to speak with Atua?" Angie asks innocently.

"N-no!" Kiibo replied hurriedly, flustered. Kaito was glaring at him, but he was nervous too, "Angie, we live here in this building, why else do you think we're here?"

"But your rooms are on the other side of the floor! You know that Atua can see through you, right?" Angie leans forward, inching her face closer to theirs.

Kiibo jumps back, nudging Kaito with his arm.  
"Uh, K-Kaede had requested something from us so we were going to her room." Kiibo nods comically.

"Oh, I see! I see!" Angie hums, nodding thoughtfully. Though it did intrigue her as to why Kaede didn't just private message them instead as they all had phones.

She takes a step forward Kaito, practically making Kiibo blend into the background. She observed the two and then stared back at Kaito. 

"Then why are your hands behind your back? Surely since it was Kaede's request you don't need to hide it, unless she specifically told you to hide it from me?" Angie questions, still thinking their behavior was suspicious.

She sees Kaito sweating, not because of his jacket because Kiibo was sweating too, who was just wearing a shirt and pants, the silence stretched on for a little longer until she decided to use a secret weapon that she is sure it'll get a reaction out of.

"Isn't the Earth flat?"

"N-no it isn't!" Kaito sputters, dropping whatever was on his hands, Angie was only successfully able to feel the item as Kiibo, the ever glorified cat, snatched it from her and hid it behind his own back. Kaito looked to be embarrassed for falling for such a simple trick like that.

"Ooooh~ is that what Kaede asked for? A necklace?"

Kiibo chuckled nervously. "Y-yes! Now if you'll excuse us, we have to deliver this to Kaede! See you Angie!"

Kiibo then drags an ashamed Kaito away as they wave at each other. They seemed frantic, like they wanted to get away from her fast. She understands that, simply her presence could make someone have the chills, and her smile falters for a second, then it's back.

Passing by the common room now with a jug of water and a cup in hand, she catches a peek in the student common room of their class, and she sees most of them there, setting up something peculiar she couldn't put a finger on.

Angie ends up sleeping in her room with a lot of questions in mind.

《☆♡☆♡☆》

She had no dreams that night.

Angie yawns, taking a quick shower to wake herself up, then prays to Atua, making her way down to the dining hall.

No one was there.

That would usually cause alarm bells to ring in her head, but she guesses that none of them are up early, guessing as it is the weekend and all. So she digs into the pancakes at the table. Not questioning how it was there. She sets her plate aside and washes it to lessen Kirumi's workload, at least a little.

Walking into the common room to turn the lights on was mandatory and the job was usually pinned to whoever goes downstairs first. As soon as she opens the lights, all her friends jump out of weird corners in the room.

"Happy birthday Angie!"  
They all shouted in harmony.

All of her classmates are standing in front of her, all carrying gifts of some sort, heck, Ryoma had a jar of blood, Angie thinks it's his own and was slightly concerned, but nonetheless appreciated.

Angie was stunned over all this.  
A surprise party? Just for her? Was that why everyone was acting strange yesterday?  
Angie was just so delighted, so grateful that people did care about her enough to do this, tears gathering up to her eyes and threatened to fall down, which made everyone falter slightly aside from a smugly smiling Kokichi, who, if Angie thought for a bit, was probably the one who planned it and just had the others go along.

"Wh-wha-huh?! Is Angie sad? I'll flip any degenerate here that made her cry!" Tenko puts her gift on a table and tackles Angie in a hug while glaring at all the males in the room, being followed by a worried Himiko.

"N-no, it's just," Angie proceeds to wipe her tears away and hugs back, "Thank you!"

The others may have not seen her face, but they knew, she was smiling a genuine, warm smile this time, and it stayed even after she finished sobbing onto Tenko as Himiko clung onto her from behind.

The rest of the day was filled with laughs and smiles. Some of the students from other classes visited too. They stayed up way into the night, only stopping when Kirumi told them it was late, but Kaede suggested a sleepover in the common room, which everyone agreed to, which leads to where they are now.

Everyone is lying on the room's floor, blankets, pillows, and bean bags galore. Angie just wanted to stay where she was, to just breathe in and feel the complete peacefulness of the room.

There weren't much couples in the room seeing as they still have to recover from the rest of the trauma, but there were obvious signs of who liked who, and she giggled a bit. Oh, how fun it would be if they were just teenagers who didn't have to deal with the killing game. She then viewed the two lovely girls she got along with.

Angie wondered what made the trio get together. Himiko had difficulty expressing herself and was always tired, Tenko however, was very excitable and expressive, and then Angie… Angie was kind of a mix of both, she does have difficulty being herself but she was also very excitable.

She stares at them again, for one more time, she thought how Himiko blushed and smiled when Tenko had hugged her from behind, how Tenko would giggle produly everytime Himiko successfully performed a trick, how both of them have different opinions on Atua but chose to love Angie for who she was.

Angie smiled, and cuddled deeper into the warm and welcoming embrace of Tenko and Himiko. Everything was nice and calm, as it should be.

Maybe she wasn't-

No.

She definitely wasn't as alone as she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Angie!!!
> 
> ok but seriously how do you make custom tags on phone-  
> anyway I know I'm kinda late but I tried my best :)


End file.
